She Ain't You
She Ain't You is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 5th song on the tracklist of his fourth studio album F.A.M.E.. The song was the fourth single of the album. Chris said he wanted to pay tribute to Michael Jackson with the song, saying: "Dedicated to my biggest inspiration of all time. I Love You. R.I.P. Michael Jackson. Michael Jackson is the reason why I do music and why I am an entertainer." The song samples Michael's song "Human Nature". Chris already paid tribute to MJ before with a song featuring The Game, called "Better On The Other Side". The song reached no. 5 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, number 17 on the US Pop Songs chart and number 27 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7V2GzYcRK9E Lyrics Intro She ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you 1 You make it hard for me to see somebody else, I'm calling her your name Yeah, it's messed up cause I'm thinking about you It's your fault babe, I never wanted us to break up No not this way, but you don't understand it girl Pre-Chorus When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands And when I'm with her, it's only 'bout the sex, with you I had a bad romance And if I could just trade her in, I would Cause nobody compares to you, no, yeah Chorus I think I better let her go cause I can't leave you alone Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you I wanna leave but I'm afraid that you don't even feel the same And now I realise, that she ain't you, no she ain't you She ain't you, no, no 'Cause she ain't you 2 I've been sleeping out for quite some nights now It's not the same in my bed But if she found out what's going on in my head It'll be all bad, have me right back, but you don't understand it girl, oh Pre-Chorus When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands And when I'm with her, it's only 'bout the sex, with you I had a bad romance And if I could just trade her in, I would Cause nobody compares to you, no, yeah Chorus I think I better let her go cause I can't leave you alone Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you I wanna leave but I'm afraid that you don't even feel the same And now I realise, that she ain't you No she ain't you Bridge She ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she ain't, she ain't you No she Chorus I think I better let her go cause I can't leave you alone Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you I wanna leave but I'm afraid that you don't even feel the same And now I realise, that she ain't you, no she ain't you Cause she ain't, no she ain't you Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:F.A.M.E. Songs